Pixie
Skye (Pixie) Gryffin Somerville is the director of the PSA. She is married to Gary, and is the mother of their child, Zelda. She is an inventor, much like her husband, an artist, and the lead singer of the nerd rock band, "Aliens & Stuff". She is also an explorer, having explored and mapped nearly every part of Club Penguin island. She is much stronger than she looks, and can fix almost everything. Personality As The Director Pixie is calm and authoritative. She's always open to suggestions and ideas from her agents though. As a penguin, she is quiet and imaginative, and also quite shy, having a difficult time communicating with others. She is well known for making sarcastic comments, and often causing people to become angry with her. Appearance Pixie has dark auburn hair, (her natural colour is closer to brunette) which is typically worn in a high ponytail, recently though, she has been sporting a pixie cut. Her work clothes consist of a lavender turtleneck sweater, blue buckle-up jacket, and varying skirts. Her off-duty clothing varies, although she tends to favor a black Nightwish hoodie and shorts. Biography Early Life Born on a small island called Icely, to the north of Club Penguin, Skye Gryffin spent most of her childhood exploring the forest around her family's igloo. At a young age, her parents gave her the nickname "Pixie" due to her mischievous attitude. This name has stuck with her into adulthood. Early Adulthood At the age of 18, Pixie ventured to Club Penguin, where she joined the Penguin Secret Agency. It was through the original PSA that Pixie met her future husband, Gary Somerville, whom she took an immediate liking to. Pixie worked as one of the PSA's top field agents, solving many cases and foiling Herbert's plans, until the agency's destruction in 2010. She then joined the Elite Penguin Force, where she took up an apprenticeship with Gary. Her affections for the inventor continued to grow, but Gary seemed to be completely oblivious to them. It wasn't until much later, shortly after Operation Blackout, that Gary fully realized his own feelings for Pixie. The two began dating and were married in 2013. The PSA Pixie formed the PSA (Pixie's Secret Agency) after becoming incredibly annoyed by the EPF's inability to capture and contain the island's biggest threat, Herbert P. Bear. The PSA soon grew from just a small group of penguins, to an agency almost rivaling the EPF. Several months after the PSA's founding, Pixie took a sudden leave of absence, which left her agents leaderless and confused. Many agents were worried, and a few even believed her to be dead. Without a director to oversee things, Charlie took over the agency and they continued to fight crime on the island. Pixie returned several months later, explaining that she had to leave due to personal issues, and to care for her and Gary's newborn daughter, Zelda. She apologized for leaving so suddenly and without explanation and her agents welcomed her back with open arms. To this day, Pixie retains her position as The Director, and with the rest of the agency, continues to keep crime on the island at bay. Rivalry With Franky Growing up, Franky was Pixie's next-door neighbour. He often called her "Little Pixie" and was generally a pain in the neck. He sometimes came over to the Gryffin's house uninvited and had a habit of causing trouble. Pixie thought him to be a spoiled brat, as his parents allowed him to do whatever he pleased without punishment. Her true hatred began for him when he was 9 years old, and despite being told not to play with his Frisbee in the house by Elora, he "accidentally" killed Pixie's pet fish, and broke the screen of her computer, both of which had been presents from her late grandmother. He claimed it wasn't his fault, and his parents refused to pay for the damage. After that incident, Pixie refused to have anything to do with him. Two years later, Franky moved away and Pixie tried to forget all about him. Her hatred was rekindled when she attended a Penguin Band concert and learned that Franky was their new member. He spotted her in the audience, and after the concert, proved that he had not changed at all when he approached her and acted as if they had been best friends. He even went so far as to ask her out on a date. Pixie refused, and, calling him a "Spoiled Rotten Pookie", pushed him off the stage. That was the last time either of them spoke. It is rumoured that Pixie may have had a part to play in his death, where he was sniped by an unknown penguin while in the town. Present Life Pixie continues to work as The Director, although due the the PSA's huge success, crime has gone down considerably on the island, allowing her to take up multiple new hobbies. She is currently working on a webcomic titled Morning Coffee, and practices the electric guitar in her free time. She often joins the Winchesters on their hunts, and has become an irreplaceable member of the team. Sam often worries that she will be killed, as is the case with most people who help them, but Pixie just laughs it off and claims that if she dies, at least it will be for a good cause. Recently rumors have spread that she is expecting her second child, although Pixie has dispatched them, saying that the only thing she is expecting is the impending apocalypse. Music Career In 2016, she was asked to become the lead singer of the nerd rock band Aliens & Stuff '' (The Doctor chose the name.) Which consists of Gary on the keyboards and backup vocals, The Doctor on the electric guitar, and Gariwald on the drums. She originally played the cowbell, but was later asked to take on the position of lead singer after their first EP was rejected by multiple record lables due to Gary's horrible vocals. The band has since released a more successful, self titled EP, and one full length album ''"Look to the Stars". Mind Kingdom Much like Gracie and Sherlock, Pixie has a mind palace, referred to as a "Mind Kingdom" by Pixie herself. The palace's main location is a large Victorian mansion with many unusual and hidden rooms, the majority of which are painted #8304FA. The Nightwish song, I Want My Tears Back, can often be heard playing far too loudly throughout the house. The location of the mansion changes frequently, although it is most often set in Kakariko Village. There is also a small shack behind the mansion which Pixie warns people to stay out of. The main inhabitants of the palace seem to be various members of various bands and Pixie's favorite characters from the many fandoms she is a part of, including Legolas, Katniss, Sam Winchester, Linebeck, Hermione Granger, Ned the Pie Maker, and occasionally her husband, Gary, who for unexplainable reasons, is in human form. Pixie often disappears into her mind kingdom when she is stressed out, or just bored out of her mind. It is rumored that her mind kingdom houses a dangerous force which has the ability to destroy entire worlds. Pixie refuses to say what it is however, claiming that "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you". Quotes *"Whatever Gary!" -When Gary starts talking about complicated scientific stuff that only he understands *"He's dead Jim!" *"There is a fine line between having an opinion and intentionally being a little . And you sir, are most definitely being a right now." -Her response to internet trolls. *"It's dangerous to go alone, take this! ...sure you'll still be alone, but at least you now have an awesome sword that shoots lazer beams! Now get the F*** out of my house before I call the police!" -When unwanted people knock on her door. *"If you give a man a fish, he'll eat for a day. But, if you throw a man to the fish, you'll be locked up for murder, and pollution of a river." *"Well, let me just grab my Sonic Banana, and I'll be on my way!" -Her catchphrase in Doctor Wat. *"Hey, hey, hey stay outta my mental shack!" -When people try to enter the shack in her mind kingdom. Trivia *She is able to see Gariwald VIII and other spirits without ghost goggles. *She was trained in the ways of the ninja by Sensei. *She once trained with a powerful wizard. *She HATES being called 'Little Pixie' or anything like that. Gallery Pixie diva shades.png|Pixie worried. Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Users Category:Directors Category:Ninjas Category:Cake lovers Category:Gary fans Category:Gryffin Family Category:Somervilles Category:Meetable Characters Category:Females Category:Fire Elementals Category:Earth Elementals Category:Pie lovers Category:Crackheads Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Pixie's Characters